


Fangirl

by awkward_tumbleweed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is so cute!!!, Cheesy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Reader is a Mechanic, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: As Tony Stark's protégé, you were attracted to anything that required working with a screwdriver, and wires. So of course you'd fangirl when you finally get to work on Bucky's arm. After so long of watching Tony do all the work, you had every right to.





	

You were jealous.

And rightfully so! In your mind at least. Being Tony's trainee, you were attracted to almost everything he was attracted to, work-wise. You both liked taking engines apart and putting them back together just for the heck of it. You liked tinkering with old computers, and fixing things that require mechanical attention. So when Bucky came into your shared workshop with Tony one day after a mission, his metal arm buzzing with little sparks every few seconds, you almost flipped with sheer excitement.

But damn, did all your hopes come crashing down when he asked Tony to fix it. Of course, it was the only logical thing to do on the ex-assassin's part seeing as when Bucky became an Avenger, Tony replaced his arm with a new one that he has been working on for months since he found out that the soldier was joining them.

So, you sat on the sidelines, watching Tony fix the problem, your fingers itching to do it yourself. It also didn't help that you had a small crush on Bucky. But can anyone blame you though? You were an inventor like Tony. To get to work on an arm as hi-tech as the one Bucky now wore was on top of your bucket list. His rugged, good-looks were only an added bonus!

Okay, mybe his looks aren't just a bonus, but his arm though!

It went on like that for a while.

Whenever Bucky's arm got damaged, he'd always have Tony fix it while you drooled in the background. Of course, you didn't allow your jealousy to cloud your ever-working mind. You made sure to watch everything Tony did, so that in the off-chance that you'll finally be able to work on that arm, you'd know exactly what to do. And your efforts finally paid off, when one day, the Winter Soldier came back down to the work shop, his arm emitting small wisps of smoke, looked around and saw no Tony, turned to you and asked, "Can you fix this?"

HELL YEAH, YOU CAN!

You wanted to shout that so bad, but seeing as this was your first real conversation with the man, you settled with containing your excitement and giving him a nod. Yes, you've never really talked to him despite living in the Tower with the rest of the Avengers, and with his trips to have Tony fix his arm. Your paths never really crossed aside from that as you mostly spent your time in your room, or the workshop with an occasional detour to the kitchen for some coffee. You'd catch him there sometimes, but he was either surrounded by an aura that clearly said: Don't talk to me, or he was with Steve eating breakfast or something. 

So yeah. No need to scare him away with your overflowing enthusiasm. With that in mind, you pointed to your workbench where he sat down without a word. You would've felt awkward if it wasn't for the excitement pumping through your veins as you addressed F.R.I.D.A.Y., asking the AI to scan Agent Barnes' arm. She complied with an, "Of course, (y/n)."

As you she did this, you turned away to pick out the tools you would need, and noticed that your hand was shaking. You almost laughed, your shoulders bobbing once with contained mirth until you heard him say, "You know, you don't have to do this."

You turned around so fast you thought Pietro had just ran through the room and spun you in the process. Your eyes were wide with disbelief and a bit of disappointment. Was he having second-thoughts? Did he he think you were incapable of doing it? Did he not trust you? Somehow that made your heart squeeze painfully.

"Wha-What do you mean?" 

Crap. You didn't want to stutter. You didn't want to hear the broken crack in your voice. But it was there. Just great, (y/n). Now he probably thinks your a crybaby as well. That was when you saw the tortured look on his face. It made you freeze. Did he really think you were that bad? There was that familiar feeling of someone pushing down on your chest whenever you felt insecure. Your arms dropped limply to your sides as you looked down to your oil splattered shoes.

"I know you don't want to do this, so you don't have to force yourself," he said.

What?

Your eyes rose back to his face, but he was looking down to his still smoking arm, his long hair obscuring your view to his face. What the hell was he talking about?

"I don't blame you if you don't want to," he continued, and that just made you even more confused. "With everything I'd done, I really don't."

Oh, now you just had to ask. "Why do you think that?" You hadn't mean to sound incredulous, but that seemed to make him look back up to you.

He looked as confused as you felt.

What the hell was going on?

"You're obviously scared, (y/n)." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?! Where did that idea come from?" All hurt and insecurities went out the window as you placed your hands on your hips, voice raising an octave. You were anything but scared!

He gestured towards you, waving his hand up and down your body. "You were shaking from head to toe! Believe me when I say scaring you is the last thing on my list of things to-do."

"To-do list," you offered almost automatically, and he nodded in agreement before you quickly shook your head. You had to fix this or you'll never get to work on his arm! "But, no! I wasn't shaking because I was scared!" He didn't looked convinced. "I was shaking because I was excited! Do you know how long I've been wanting to touch your arm."

You paused. Wrong choice of words if the upward twitching of Bucky's mouth was anything to go by. You screwed your eyes shut in embarrassment when he raised a brow with a playful glint in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," you groaned.

"Whatever you say, doll," he replied, and you opened your eyes just in time to see him grin mischievously.

"Back to the topic!" You said loudly with a wave of your arm. "What I mean is, I've wanted to work on your arm for so long that I was having a fangirl moment in my head. I get all shaky when I'm really excited about something. You can ask Tony or F.R.I.D.A.Y. Right, F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"This is a true fact about (y/n), Agent Barnes." The AI responded.

"See?" You pointed to the ceiling and raised your brows for emphasis.

This coaxed a chuckle out of him as he looked away and shook his head. "Okay, okay. I believe you. You're really something else, (y/n)."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" You beamed at him, despite the fluttering your stomach did at his words. 

He replied with his own little smile and you took that as your cue to go back to choosing your tools just as you heard him mutter under his breath, "It was meant as one."


End file.
